


Free The Animal

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Kinky, Lincoln likes being tamed and fought back before sex, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash, Only Vito can tame Lincoln, This isn’t domestic abuse, Vito and Lincoln are at it once again ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln had many kinks that he wanted Vito to satisfy, and some of them were… a bit much.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta/Lincoln Clay
Kudos: 4





	Free The Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a songfic for Sia’s song Free The Animal and this was the result of it ;) Hope y’all enjoy!

Lincoln was pretty large in size, but in a healthy way. All that time in the military really did wonders on his figure, and Vito noticed it as soon as Lincoln came back. Vito noticed it in the way they would roughhouse around the apartment they shared together. Lincoln liked it rough, Vito was caught by surprise on their very first encounter after he left Empire Bay.

Lincoln came in almost like a bulldozer, Vito didn’t hurt Lincoln though. Vito could tell when someone actually wanted to hurt him and Lincoln didn’t come with those intentions. Vito was curious to know who this handsome black man was who took such a huge interest into him.

Lincoln found out how Vito did things back in Empire Bay. Every time whenever Vito would go on about his life of crime back in Empire Bay, that would make Lincoln hot between his legs. The third time was the charm. Vito finished talking and Lincoln, turnt on, would jump all over onto Vito and kiss him. It didn’t stop at a mere make-out session, it would escalate. After a while, their clothes would end up on the floor. Lincoln liked Vito being on top of him and never wanted to stop.

Vito saw this as “this kid actually wants me and I have control over him, so I better not hurt him or do him wrong”, and Vito kept that promise he made to himself and Lincoln. That would always be faithful to him.

Another night came, and Lincoln wanted to escalate things again, and when he said he wanted to escalate, he meant ESCALATE.

Lincoln had Vito pinned down, with some bruises, not all over but some to mark his territory, “How’s that, Vito?”

Vito, in shock, by how intense Lincoln’s kinks can become after a while, but still maintaining his emotions, “You’re fucking crazy, kid, but I love that about you… You gotta relax with those kinks though, you could hurt me one of these days.”

Lincoln smiled then chuckled, “Shut up,” then both Vito and Lincoln went to kiss each other passionately.

As they kissed, Vito had his hands on Lincoln’s ass then smacked it, “Mmm…” Vito exclaimed, out of passion.

Lincoln raised one of his eyebrows, “What was that about?”

Vito laughed then said, “For hitting me earlier, I wanted my turn to get one in on you.”

Lincoln chuckled in response, “You never change, Vito, and I love you for it,” just before Lincoln went in for another kiss.

The two men shared an interesting kind of relationship together. No one understood it, but they respected their coming together. Father James would always wonder why Lincoln would come back to him with a few bruises here and there. He would ask Lincoln who did it and every time Lincoln would say that Vito did it.

“That Italian sure likes hitting on you, since the police are still corrupt, maybe you should talk to one of your friends.” Father James said to Lincoln, out of pure concern.

“I’m alright, Father, it’s just that me and Vito like playing rough before we… you know.” Lincoln replied to Father James, chuckling softly after the “you know”.

“What ever happened to regular relationships? You two are really something… just be careful, alright? Don’t wanna see you hurt too much, Lincoln.” Father James told Lincoln.

Lincoln placed one of his hands on Father James’ shoulder, softly saying to him, “I’ll be fine, Father, don’t worry. I’m a big boy now. I know how to keep Vito in check.”

Father James smiled at Lincoln, “Even after Sammy took you in, you still feel like the baby I first saw when you came into the orphanage, you’re a grown man now. No sense in holding you back too much anymore.”

“I’m still that baby, I’m just a lot older now, Father. I’m always gonna love you.” Lincoln replied, hugging Father James shortly after.

“You just take care now, you boys should ease up on that roughhousing. I don’t like seeing even a scratch on you.” Father James replied to Lincoln, as Lincoln started to walk away.

“We’ll try, Father. I’m going back to Vito’s now, we’ll talk later. I love you.” Lincoln said to Father James, as he started to leave.

Lincoln felt guilt because he knew good and well that that was a lie. Vito and Lincoln couldn’t help themselves when it came to roughhousing. Lincoln would give Vito a run for his money a lot of the time, but those few times when Vito would get the better of him really made Lincoln rock hard between the legs. Yearning to touch, kiss, and just be all over ol’ Vito.

Vito wanted to make sure that he didn’t leave marks like last time, but once Lincoln and Vito really got into it, it was impossible. There was an animal inside of Lincoln that only Vito knew how to bring out or tame when necessary. Lincoln looked quite handsome and alluring to Vito in his sleeveless army green vest with dark denim blue jeans. Vito really had a thing for rugged guys like Lincoln, Lincoln reminded Vito so much of himself when he was Lincoln’s age.

Lincoln came back to Vito’s place in River Row, a little tired from being out all day but could still do a few other things if needed. Lincoln came up to Vito’s bedroom, seeing Vito right in front of him, gracing Vito with the cutest soft smile that he has ever seen.

“Come ‘mere, you… my big strong army man!” Vito joyfully exclaimed to Lincoln, as he moved towards Lincoln.

“Missed me?” Lincoln asked Vito, as they both embraced each other with a warm hug.

“I always miss you when you’re not here,” Vito replied to Lincoln.

“You just really want me to slam you around right now, don’t you?” Lincoln asked Vito, seeing right through him.

A look of thrill and excitement came about onto Vito’s face, “Hell yeah! You read me too well, kid,”

Lincoln chuckled softly, “It’s one of my many talents… along with getting away from the cops, that is…”

Vito pulled Lincoln to his bed and they shared a passionate kiss together, being close to each other like this felt like a dream to the both of them—though, it was very, very real. Lincoln had his hands around Vito, slowly reaching down to his ass because the man just couldn’t help himself. Vito brought this animal out of Lincoln and he loved every bit of it.

“Whoa, you wanna skip the foreplay already, big boy?” Vito asked Lincoln.

“You sure you can handle the bull again, Vito? I’d hate to hurt you too much.” Lincoln returning a question of his own right back to Vito.

“Stop it, you’re not gonna hurt me, you did it before. Come on, you ain’t scared, are ya?” Vito replied to Lincoln.

“Hell no!” Lincoln told Vito.

After that conversation was done, Vito and Lincoln started play wrestling once again. Lincoln got on top of Vito this time, he really wanted to show Vito who was in charge. Though, Vito and Lincoln always fought over who was going to wear the pants in the relationship. They figured that neither of them wanted to give that up, so they just went with the flow.

Vito was getting smacked around by Lincoln and boy did it sting for Vito. Lincoln held back some because he actually loves Vito and didn’t want to mark him up too much or too hard.

“Oh, you fucker, I’m gonna get you Lincoln, come ‘mere!” Vito exclaimed, when one of Lincoln’s smacks got a bit on the hard side.

“Sorry hahaha,” Lincoln gleefully replied to Vito, laughing, running away from him to get Vito to chase him around.

“Ya big goof, you can’t run away from me in here, I’m gonna get you.” Vito said to Lincoln, who was slightly regretful for letting his one hit on Vito get too hard.

“We can work this out, Vito, I won’t—“ Lincoln exclaimed to Vito, before getting interrupted by a slap in the face by Vito.

“Oh fuck that…,” Lincoln continued to Vito, tackling Vito and making growling noises at him. This caused Vito to laugh seeing Lincoln carry on like that. Vito knew that it was all love.

The pair of them eventually grew tired from play fighting and just laid out on the bed, spooning each other.

Lincoln caressed Vito and played with his hair, “You know you can’t handle the bull, Vito, why do you still try?”

Vito rolled his eyes and chuckled, to put a dent on Lincoln’s playful arrogance, “Because that’s the Italian in me, we can get down too ya know Lincoln,”

“Thought you would say that, who else would know how to keep me in line?” Lincoln replied to Vito.

“Well, Father James, but he’s like family and that would be weird, don’t ya think kid?” Vito told Lincoln, trying to make a cheeky joke.

“Vito?” Lincoln said to Vito.

“Yeah?!” Vito replied to Lincoln.

Lincoln punched Vito in his arm, “Shut the fuck up, alright?”

Vito laughed, “Did I hit a nerve or something?”

Lincoln grew annoyed and threw Vito a sharp look of annoyance, “You’re just a jackass sometimes,”

Vito loved driving Lincoln crazy, no matter how much it may have pissed off Lincoln. Lincoln would always come back around though, because he knows Vito like his own phone number. Lincoln loved it when Vito would free the animal that was inside of him and needed every bit of sweet pleasure that Vito was always so willing to give.

* * *

“ _Detonate me_  
_Shoot me like a cannon ball_  
_Granulate me_  
_Kill me like an animal_  
_Decapitate me_  
_Hit me like a baseball_  
_Emancipate me_  
_Free the animal, free the animal_ ”

~ _ **Sia — Free The Animal**_


End file.
